


As Fleeting As Summer

by LokiofJotunheim



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anonymous smut prompt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you:<br/>sherlock / me. short compared to him (5'3) ahmm wild brown curly hair, tan, also very mischevious. loud and brash too.</p>
<p>Another in my line of prompt ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Fleeting As Summer

This was out of character for him. Almost everything he did these days was out of character for Sherlock. With John gone, married, he didn't know who he was anymore. Often reaching out, expecting john to be there handing him the thing he needed. This is how he found himself in the pub tonight, dragged out by Greg and Molly.

Drink after drink came, Sherlock downing them all. He'd started slowly at first, finishing one while Greg had been on his third. Though now he'd caught up, and was currently eyeing a shapely brunette. She caught his eye with her laughter, loud and inviting. Then they'd made eye contact and he'd been fixated for the rest of the night. The mischievous glint there had pulled him in deep. He wanted her, to his own shocked mind, in a rather carnal manner. 

Sherlock wanted to run his fingers down the tan skin of her legs as they wrapped around his waist, to knot his fingers into her soft, curly hair as his teeth found her neck. He'd set his mind. Tonight he would take someone home. Hopefully her. Slipping from the booth he heads to get the next round, smoothly inviting her to join their table. He offers a closed lip smile when she accepts.

The night goes smoothly, eventually he gets her to come home with him. Her hand having traveled the length of his thigh numerous times, drawing closer to his inseam with every pass. He pressed against his slacks uncomfortably, grateful for the short walk to his flat. 

She presses tightly against him as he unlocks the door, lips teasing over sharp collarbones as she undoes his button up. As his shirt falls away, his arm hooks around her waist; pulling her into his apartment and pressing her into the wall as their lips meet. He hoists her up and coaxes the tan legs around his waist. His fingers drag over the smooth, warm skin. She mutters something about protection and he grunts in the affirmative. His hand comes up to tangle in her hair, tugging lightly to let him run his lips over the length of her neck. Nibbling at her pulse point, he carries her to his bedroom. Promptly collapsing to the bed with her. She smells incredible, Like the sun and the beach. 

Sherlock moans against her skin as her fingers free his length, stroking him swiftly. His hips roll into her hand, teeth nipping a tad harsher than he means to it earns a soft cry. his hands systematically undress her. Simultaneously roaming her body, touching all the right places to make her dripping wet for him. After a moment she has had enough of his teasing, long legs wrapping about his waist. Dragging him down for a kiss as she pulls him into her, filling her to the hilt in one thrust. Sherlock moans against her lips as he begins his pace, hips filling her repeatedly. Climax drawing closer with every thrust as she begs him for more, to be harsher, rougher even. He complies, fingers returning to stroke her thighs briefly. Her fingers tangle in his curls as his large thumb settles over her clit, stroking in tight circles there. A few more moments and she’s calling out his name to the bed pillows and sheets. Another thrust or two and he’s finding completion. Panting softly he pulls from her, tossing the used condom and returning to find her curled up on his bed. Sated and half asleep she’s captured his favorite pillow. He curls up behind her, letting her have it for the night. 

When he wakes, she is gone. Nothing left of her but the sweet scent of a warm beach. She had been as fleeting as a day in summer. He’d not even gotten her name.


End file.
